A Quick Song
by Shackle Our Smiles
Summary: Soul is alone at home and is about to take advantage of his alone time by playing a tune but he is rudely interrupted by his lovely friends.


_**This is a writing request made by DayLightDove! I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Soul woke up early in the morning with the suns yellowish rays shining through his opened curtains. He narrowed his eyes and could see a fine line of dust particles inside of the spread of light that spilled through his window. He slowly sat up, the covers falling off from his bed, and looked around his messy room. It was his familiar place, his own little place, his home where he is at ease within. He breathed out heavily, stood up, and skipped making his bed and just went downstairs.

He half-expected his meister to be laying on the couch with a book or a magazine in her hands but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. He found an odd comfort in that and slumped against the couch still ready to fall back into the pulls of sleep but forced himself to stay awake.

He grabbed the controller to the TV and turned on the television. He went through the saved programs section of the guide and began scanning over the movies. Most were romances that Maka and Tsubaki probably watched at night together but then a few were... a different kind of romance you could say.

Some of the titles read:

A Meister Meets the Shaft of Her Weapon

Lustful Bouncy Blondes

Blair Gone Wild

Soul stared at the screen with his mouth agaped in shock. He immediately knew that those were things that BlackStar watched on his television. _**HIS**_ television! On _**HIS**_ couch! Then Soul looked down at the couch and felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought of his best friend staying up late at night to please himself on this very sofa.

"That's gross man... Do that in your room." Soul muttered as he shut the TV off.

He stood up and then realized that he didn't know the next move that he was going to make. He thought for a moment, looked around the room, and spotted the piano sitting in the corner of the living room near the front door.

He seated himself and stared at the black and white keys that haven't been touched in such a long time. He gently touched one of the keys and a high pitched sound wailed through the house that set his mind at ease. He really wanted to play, to let the music take him, but he feared that his friends would come home.

And just before he could begin to play the door swung open and in came BlackStar followed by Maka and Tsubaki. They all came in and spotted Soul seated at the piano and each one of them smiled.

Maka shut the front door and put the bags that were in her arms in the kitchen. "So what are you doing Soul?" Maka asked as she began unloading the groceries.

"Not watching porn." Soul said as he looked dead at his friend and BlackStar didn't even acknowledge the fact that he was being stared at.

BlackStar came over to Soul and leaned against the sleek wooden side of the piano with a smirk on his face. "Are you gunna play a song for me?"

Tsubaki headed into the kitchen and began helping Maka unload the groceries.

Soul glared at BlackStar for a moment and couldn't get the idea of him masturbating on _**HIS**_ couch out of his head, he isn't going to let that one go any time soon.

"It's not on my to-do list." Soul responded with a shrug and was about to stand up but BlackStar clapped his hands against Soul's shoulders causing him to flinch.

"Soul, you and I both know nothing is on your to-do list." BlackStar said with a chuckle. "Just play us a damn song, man!"

"Yeah!" Maka said as she came in to the living room wearing a kind face that would soon leave if Soul said no.

Soul looked down at the keys and really did want to play but at the same time he didn't, he was torn between playing and not; he doesn't want to play because he fears he will be judged by his friends. Sure, Maka has heard him play before, but that was a rare occassion and since that day they met she hasn't heard him play that often. He used to play a lot when he was younger but his brother always outshined him in every musical aspect... Soul could have aced a performance but somehow his brother could go above and beyond and people would beg him for an encore with an incredible standing ovation.

And Soul still feels like he is just a dim light, outshined by his older brother, just a younger lesser version of him with minimal talent. It's funny that even now Soul beats himself up for not being good enough, how he beats himself for even being envious of his older brother in the first place.

Just thinking about his brother depressed him, he didn't want to think about him, and now he doesn't even want to be near an instrument.

"No... I'm not going to play. I'll pass..." Soul said in a soft voice.

Maka immediately saw the change in his demeanor and grew concerned. She shoved BlackStar away from him and gently laid one of her hands against his back. When Soul felt her small hand press into his back he shut his eyes and enjoyed the small touch and just wished she would hug him.

"It's okay... You don't have to play if you don't want, but I would really like if you did."

"I don't know..." Soul looked down at his feet.

BlackStar folded his arms across his chest and looked at Maka. "Offer him something so he'll play! Offer him your virginity or something!"

Maka sent BlackStar a dirty glare that he just shrugged off with a grin. "Shut up, BlackStar!"

Soul chuckled lightly and turned to look at Maka who was flustered in rage. "Actually..." Soul said with a smirk, "I wouldn't mind that."

When Maka registered his words her cheeks turned a bright pink, she tried to hide her blush, but couldn't.

Soul laughed at her expression and just gave a shake of his head. "I'm kidding, flatty." He said with a grin on his face that was soon smacked off.

Soul rubbed at his cheek and could feel the heat radiating off of the place that Maka struck. That girl really has some hands on her, no doubt that she can defend herself.

"Soul, please, just play!" Maka said with a n exasperated sigh as she sat down on the couch joined by Tsubaki.

"Yeah, come on, Soul, we won't judge you." Tsubaki said with a gentle look that somehow made Soul feel at ease.

He turned his attention back to the piano and felt his fingers itch to play a song and then turned back to his friends. "You promise you won't judge?" He asked in a serious voice.

"Of course." Maka responded and BlackStar and Tsubaki agreed.

"Okay..."Soul breathed out and rested his fingers against the familiar keys. He inhaled a deep breath and the next time he exhaled he began playing a hauntingly beautiful tune. The notes connected and strung together in unison echoing through the still household. Soul's fingers expertly danced across the keys, he never missed a note, he was precise and perfect with each strike.

He didn't play for long, but at least he played in the first place. It took a lot of convincing to even get him to play and now he can say that he has actually played for his friends. When he finally did stop he turned towards them once again and looked at their pleased faces but still somehow could only see unpleasant judgement in their eyes.

He sighed and looked down, disappointed in himself. "Sorry... I won't play again..." He dismissed himself from the piano and began heading towards the stairs but was stopped by Tsubaki.

"Soul... That was absolutely beautiful. You should be proud!" Tsubaki urged him to feel better about himself.

Soul smiled at her and gave a nod of his head. "Cool." He simply said as he began to head upstairs.

When he was up and shut away in his own room he felt a warmness swell inside of himself. He clutched his gut and couldn't help but to smile. The judgement that they passed on to him wasn't negative, it was positive, they actually enjoyed what he played, which means a lot to him.

But will he play for them again any time soon.

Probably not.

* * *

 _ **I wanted to keep it simple and nice...**_

 _ **Any questions, comments, or concerns?**_


End file.
